As the endoscope was available for more than 50 years, and has gone through from disease diagnosis to disease treatment, the endoscope is so effective and reliable at treating diseases. The stomach and intestines of an organism bleed due to various diseases, accidental damage or damage caused by the endoscopic treatment. As for treating active bleeding, it usually uses drug spraying, high-frequency electric, laser, or mechanical hemostatic method using a hemostatic clamp. The mechanical hemostatic method using hemostatic clip at treating non-variceal active bleeding has reliable therapeutic efficacy, which is accepted by doctors and patients. Furthermore, mechanical clamp hemostatic method could be used in treating intestinal mucosal injury to heal the wounds, and closing the alimentary tract, avoiding open surgery.
Clinically relevant hemostatic clamps could divide into three types.
One type of hemostatic clamp is formed by separated clip and device. The clip is one-time used, and the device could be reused. When the clip is released, the doctor has to assemble another new clip and device, which would result in a complex operation. Pull a handle to one end of the device to open or fold the clip, which is not easy to control the clip and makes the clip folded before being used, and the clip could not be opened again once it is folded. Once the clip is released at a wrong position, it need to remove the clip by an equipment, and assemble another clip again and send it to the lesion location and re-released it. The length of the clip is approximately 10-12 mm after being released, and disinfecting the device is required to the surgery, repeated disinfection will increase the risk of infection in surgery.
The second type of clamp has a clip and a device integrated together, and could not be repeatedly opened. The clip is to be opened or folded by pulling a handle to one end of the device, as the first type of hemostatic clip acts, which is not easy to control the clip and makes the clip folded before being used, and the clip could not be opened again once it is folded. Once the clip is released at a wrong position, it need to remove the clip by equipment, and assemble another clamp again to the lesion location and clamp the injured part. But this clip is without assembly on the clamp, which makes the operation more convenient than the first type. After releasing the clip length is approximately 10-12 mm.
The third type of clamp could be repeated opened and folded, and the clip and the device are integrated together, to be positioned repeatedly, compared with the previous two types of clamps, it is more advanced but its structure is more complex, that is pushing the sliding handle to open the clip, and pulling the slide handle to fold the clip, which make the opening and closing action in the opposite direction, and it is easy to misuse. After the release the clip, the clip length is about 15.5 mm with the tail having spiny protrusion, which is not suitable for putting into small spaces, such as the esophagus, and there will be the risk of causing esophagus perforation.
Clinicians fully expect to one type of one-time used living tissue ligation device having characteristics that make it repeat-positioning, easy to operate, could release shorter smooth clip tail. Repeat positioning feature helps physicians to observe whether the clamping position is accurate or not, and physician could observe the clamp position through the endoscope display screen to judge whether the clip is released to the accurate position, to make a desired effect, if yes, then he releases the clip, if not, the physician opens the clip again to clamp the accurate living tissue, to ensure that the clamping position is accurate and effective. The opening and closing action of the clamp are in the opposite direction and easy to operate. The clip length is shorter and the clip has rounded end, which allows for applying in more digestive tracts, and also avoid the clip damaging the digestive tract owing to its long tail and sharp end.